Lifes Complicated
by auslly4ever
Summary: Austin and Ally were the new it couple. But Ally mysteriously disappeared from the face of Miami. Now after one year she is back. She is still the same Ally that Austin loves. Now Austin wants to get back together with Ally. But its not that easy. There are a little bumps in the road. But Austin Moon always gets what he wants. P.S I dont own Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. How you Auslly Shippers doing? Anyways, so this is my new story. I hope you guys like it. I am sorry if this idea is already taken. No intention to steal any idea. So here goes. Follow me on twitter Shiza_Arif96

Chapter 1.

_Its been a year since I left Miami. A year since my life changed completely. I thought I left Miami for good, but I guess I was wrong._

_Marino High School. I missed this place. Its halls, the freaky cafeteria food. And most of all, my friends. I wonder if they still remember me. I wonder if they are still here. All of my questuins will be answered when I go back there tommorrow, to finish my last year of school._

_I, Ally Dawson, will go back to my one and only school, and get ready to face the hell on earth._

I sighed as I closed my book and got ready for school. Last year I disappeared mysteriously from the face of Miami. But for that I had a great cover story.

"My dad got a job in Canada and we had to move there. I was home schooled for all that time." A very believeable story I guess. But only I and my dad knew the real story, which was; I was pregnant, and I wanted to keep the baby. My dad was pretty supportive. So to save all the embarrasment and questions, we moved to Canada where no one knew us. I was home schooled for that year. After the due time... I was a mother of a beautiful child... Melody.

The father of the baby, doesnt even know he is a father. He is totally unaware of the fact that he has a beautiful daughter. Melody is now 6 months old. She is the most precious thing I layed my eyes on.

So know you know my story. I am sure you guessed who the father is... He is blonde... He sings... YUP! its non other than Austin Moon!.

I still love him with all my life, but a baby would ruin his dream and future. And I love him way to much to do something like that. So i decided to leave.

I pack my school bag and go down stairs for breakfast, with my daughter in my hands . My father was gonna take care of her during school hours. After that she was all mine. I handed melody to my father and headed towards school. I was actually proud of myself that I didnt let a bump in the road harm my future.

SCHOOL

Ah! The same old school. The same old well... everything... I parked my car in the parking lot and grabbed my stuff. There was a huge smile on my face. Well, I was home and even tough the school was like hell, I missed this place*. I scanned the school and my eyes caught a certain blonde... AUSTIN

He was the same. Well he looked the same. He was sitting inthe corner, playing his guitar. The guitar I gave him... I cant believe he still has it... I really wanted to go over there and talk to him. But I cant have a relationship with him again. I cant risk the secret of my daughter getting out. Plus, its been a year. He's probably moved on. But it wouldnt hurt to go and say "hi".. I mean we are bound to meet and it would hurt his feelings if someone else told him.

Before I knew it, my feet were dragging me towards the love of my life (who could never be mine).He was still playing his guitar and he did not notice me. I hesitantly, Finally spoke...

"He-Hey Austin"

He abrubtly stopped playing his guitar and looked up. He scanned my face for quite sometime, which made me feel self consious. Was I that ugly!?

"Al-Ally.. is that you!" He asked as if he was afraid of something.

"Yes Austin... Its me!" As soon as I finished the sentence he quickly got up and hugged me tightly. "Oh ALLY! I missed you so much." He said as he huged me tighter. Even tough his hug was suffocating me it felt good. As in, I was enjoying it!

Finally he lets go. "Hey Austin. How are you?" I asked feeling akward.

"I am great now that you are here... Where have you been... I..." He was cut off by the school bell. "We'll catch up after school." I said as I handed him my number and walked away.

No matter how much I wanted to have a relationship with Austin I cant. I am just bound to say friends with him. I mean, tell me, who would want to be a father while they are still in school. I sighed and walked to my class.

After School

I got a text from an unknown number.

_waiting for u by the food court_

_-Austin_

I smiled and made my way to my house to park my car. I checked on Melody and Dad. I promised my father that I would be home in one hour. I really dont want to be one of those mothers who neglect their babies for their own fun. As i walked by the food court, I could feel all the memories me and Austin shared. Finally I saw Austin and headed towards him.

"Hey!" I said as I sat down infront of him, "Hey Ally"

After some Akward silence he asked "Why?''

I knew what was his why for. "Austin. I am sorry that I didnt tell you, its just, i didnt have the heart to tell you and say goodbye. My father had to go to Canada so we had to move there. I was homeschooled the whole time there. After my dad finished, we moved back here" I ended my story and looked at him, hoping he would believe me.

"Its okay Alls. The good thing is now your back! Thats all that matters now!" He smiled. We talked and talked and before I knew it, my hour was up.

"Oh Shit Austin! I am sorry I have to go. I promised my dad that I would be home in an hour to take care of.." I trailed off as i started to put things in my bag.

"take care of who?" he asked innocently. If only I could tell him. "Umm no one... i am sorry but i really have to go."

"No problem. Atleast let me drive you home"

"No Austin its okay I can walk home."

"COME ON.. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA..." he extended his "Please"

"Your not gonna stop until I say yes.."

"Nope" he said while popping his "p"

"URGH! LETS GO... BUt hurry!"

The car ride wasnt akward... it was nice.. I had a feeling everything was gonna be normal... Well, almost normal.

Finally my house had arrived . I got out and thanked Austin. I was walking towards my house when I heard Austin get out of the car.

"Hey Ally"

"yeah!" I said as I turned around.

"Ummm...Ally... Since your backe... Ummm... May..be we could... you knw... get back to gether..." He looked at me with those hopefull, dreamy eyes, but i knew that I cannot melt.

"Um Austin" I sighed.

"There's another guys isnt there" I could feel a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice. AWWW

"NO NO NO! AUstin there is no other guy I swear. Its just... As much as I want to say yes, I cant..." I said with a heavy heart.

"But why?" he whined as he grabbed my hands in his. This sent chills down my spine. I thought they'd be gone by now.

"Austin... I... cant... I cant tell you... I am sorry..." I said as I turned away and walked towards my house.

"YOU WILL ME MINE DAWSON, JUST WAIT AND WATCH!" He shouted as I went inside the house. A part of me was happy that Austin still likes me but a part of me was sad because we could never be together. I whiped my tears and made my way towards Melody's Room which was my room too. I wanted to be close to her. She was fast asleep, but i knew my baby girl will wake up soon and ask for food. I changed my clothes quickly to something comfy. I tied my hair in a pony and started to wash my face. As soon as i was done I heard crying from my bed room. My Baby girl is up.

A/N: i hope you guys like it. I have got the next chapter all figured out! Please review.. Thanx.. AUSLLY FOR EVER.. Oh and plz like my page : ROSS LYNCH FAN CLUB... I have a discussion ... and i need all the ross fans to be there! :) thanks!

-Shiza


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 2

Urgh! Why wont she stop crying. Melody has been crying all night and I had to keep rocking her to make her stop.

"Come on sweety, please, stop. Why are you crying baby girl. Your never like this." I asked Melody. All she did was cry harder. She is never like this. It was four in the morning and I ahd school in a few hours and I didnt get any sleep.

Since my father is not here I have to drop Melody at my frined Trish's house. She is one of my only friends who knows the whole real story about Melody. She has droppped out of school so that she could persuade her dream of being a fashion designer. Shes been really helpful in this whole journey.

After two hours of Mel's constant crying, I gave up. I tried everything. I tried feeding her, changing her diaper, rocking her. Nothing. Than an idea just came to my mind. I took out a CD out of my bag and played it. It was a CD that I recorded. It was of Austin singing a lulaby, to me. I listened to it every night before i went to bed. During my pregnancy, i listened to his lulaby everyday, because it made me feel that he was still here with me.

After a few seconds, Austin's voice came. I took Melody in my arms and started rocking her. Her crying started to die out. The next thing i knew, she was out like a light. Atlast. Maybe listening to her dads voice made her feel protected. I sat on my bed, Melody still in my arms and rested my back against the head of the bed. (is that what you cal it :P) The next thing I knew, i was out like a light too.

I woke up a fews hours later at the sound of my alarm. I quickly got up and dressed my self for school. Even after putting make up on i still looked like a zoombie. I quickly grabbed my bag and Mel's bag and headed towards the car. I put Mel in a carrier and drove towards Trish's house. After thanking her like a million times i left her place and headed towards school.

Today was friday, the last day of the first week. THANK GOD! Than i will spend all my time with my baby girl. I dont want her to feel like her mother is abondoning her. NO!

Austin and I have a few classes together. On e of them is Music DUH!

"Hey al... What happened to you?" Austin said as he greeted me and saw my zoombafied face.

"Urgh i know i look ugly Austin, but..uh.. i couldnt sleep all night... cuz. i was all alone in the house and i was scared. My fathers at another convention so.. me. scared..." I lied.

"First of all, you dont look Ugly dawso. You never do. Your beautiful." He said as he removed a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. This made me blush.

"Secondly, I know your lieing Ally but I am just gonna let it fly by. JUST this once!" DARN IT! he knows me to well.

"So... Ally" He said flirtatiosly as he grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him. This made my heart beat super fast. Our faces were inches apart.

"Have you given a thought about , you know, going out with me." He whispered as he brought his face closer to mine. I looked up at him, right into his dreamy eyes. OMG! i never noticed this, but Mel has his eyes, and his hair.

"Austin, my answer is still know!" i said as i pulled away from him. Austin groaned.

"BUT WHY!" Austin whined like a little baby. I giggled at this and started to go away. Suddenly Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. His my back was pressed against his chest. He than whispered "I know you want me babe!"

This sentence sent chills down my spine. But I cant. I broke free and ran away.

After School (Ally in her car)

" Come on work. Work you worthless piece of junk. " i was trying to start my car but it wasnt working. I was still trying to start my car when I heard a tap on my window. And it was non other than the great Austin Moon.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked.

"No thank you!" i said as i tried to start my car again.

"look Ally this car aint going no where, and you look like ur in a rush. So may I please drop you, where ever you want to."

He was right, this car wasnt going anywhere and I have to pickup Mel from Trish's new job, which happens to be a daycare center.

"Fine can u please drop me off to the day care center?" I asked as i got out of my car with my stuff. "Why day care center?" He asked as we walked towards his car.

"Because... I have to pick a baby, I am babysitting a baby girl for a couple of days so I need to pick her up from there" _Wow Ally your getting pretty good at this lying stuff._ I thought to myself. Austin just gave me a wired look and we sat in the car. I told Trish that Austin was coming so she beter stay out of sight. We finally arrived the day care center. I told Austin to wait outside. I went inside and picked up a happy Melody from the crib. I hung her bag on my shoulder and went to Austin's car to grab my book bag.

"Thanx Austin" i said.

"Ally, I am not letting you walk home with a baby in your hands. Come on Ill drop you home. And dont even thing about arguing. You knows who wins." I knew it there was no point in arguing so I quietly sat down on the passangers seat with Melody in my hands.

"AWWW SHES SO CUTE!" Austin said in his baby voice. "What her name?" He asked. I absent-mindedly answered "Melody"

"AWW I love that name. You know when I have a daughter, I am gonna name her Melody too." Austin said as he started the car. This made my heart sink. Maybe I should tell him about Melody... but.. i dont knw.

The whole car ride, Melody kept on smiling. I think she knew she was with her father. Finally we reached home. I adjusted Melody so that I can carry the bags. "you go, Ill bring in the bags." He said as he grabbed mine and Mel's bags. He is such a sweet heart.

I went towards the door and unlocked it. I went inside and Austin followed me in to put the bags. I dont know how that happened but the next sentence that came out of my mouth wasnt planned for. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

A/N: sort of a cliffy... ANY WAYS REVIEW!

SPOILER... Some secreats will be revealed in the next chapter.! :) REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Here is chapter 3! hope you guys like it!

_Previously on Life's Complicated_

_I went towards the door and unlocked it. I went inside and Austin followed me in to put the bags. I dont know how that happened but the next sentence that came out of my mouth wasnt planned for. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"_

_Now_

" I would love to stay for dinner!" Austin said, shocked. Maybe he was just as shocked as I am. "Great!" I said as I headed towards my bedroom. "I will get started as soon as I change Melody. You wait here" I said and I went in my room. I changed Melody and brought her downstairs, where Austin was watching TV. He sensed my presence because the minute i was on the last step he turned the TV off and looked at me. I smiled and asked "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything my dear" he said and I blushed. WHY must he do that! He got up and walked towards me. He extended his arms and said "Give Melody to me. Ill take care of her while you cook!" I was shocked at this. Austin, taking care of a baby! "Um.. no Austin, its okay.." The next thing I knew Melody was out of my hands and into Austins. Austin took Mel out of my hands. "Ally its okay. I can take care of a baby! Plus she is the cutest thing on Earth. Well second cutest. No one beats you" He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Stop it Austin!" I said shyly and went into the kitchen. I felt like I was living in my house. You know, me cooking dinner, my daughter in the hands of her father. It seemed so magical. But none of this was true. I sighed and started to make some pasta. Austin loved pasta. It was his favourite.

Every now and then I would hear baby voices and laughter comming form the other room. Austin was making baby noises and Melody responed by laughing hard. I went to feed Melody but Austin snatched the bowl away and said "Go, Ill do it."

"your having fun are'nt you?" I asked.

"Heck YEAH!" he said with a big smile on his face and sat Melody down on the couch. She could sit without any support. Austin started to feed herthe baby food while making baby noises. I gigled and went inside the kitchen again. I made so chicken aswell because Austin loves to eat.

After an hour Melody started to cry and Austin couldnt control her. "Ally! I NEED A LITTLE HELP!" He said while rocking Melody. I was busy marinating the chicken so my hands were quite dirty.

"AUSTIN I CANT! my hands are dirty." i answered

"but she wont quiet down! What should I do?" A desperate Austin cried.

"Sing her the lulaby that you used to sing me. That always calms her down." I said absent-mindedly because I was busy with the chicken. After a while I heard Austin sing in his angelic voice. Music to my heart! And it did work. Melody stopped crying! I dont know whats gotten into her.

After I was done with the dinner, I went to call Austin for dinner. When I went to the living room, i saw the most adorable thing. Melody and Austin, both were asleep. Mel was on Austin's chest and Austin's hands were secured around her. This was a picture worthy moment. After I took the snapshot of the year, I slowly woke Austin up.

"Austin, dinners ready!"

"what?" he said as he woke up in his sleepy voice. That made my heart go BADOOOOOM!

"Dinners ready Austin." I said as I picked up Melody and set her layed her down in a crib that i just moved into the kitchen so that I could keep an eye on her. Austin soon followed me in the kitchen, his eyes were still sleepy, his hair was in a mess and he was scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, i didnt mean to fall a sleep. I guess i was tiered." He said as we sat down on the table. "Its okay Austin. I was actually gonna thank you for looking after Mel" I thanked him.

"No problem Ally. Anything for you.." Again he goes with the flirtatious comments. Instead of anwering, I just smiled. We started dinner in silence. Austin was the first one to talk. " So you still have my lulaby!" SHOOT!

I just stared at my food and noded. "Why?" he asked.  
"Do you like the food?" I asked trying to avoid the question. "dont try to avoid my question Ally! I know you still love me, than whats stopping you?"

"Austin can we please just eat, as friends. Please. We can talk about this later." I pleaded.

"Offcourse. By the way, the food is amazing!"

"Thanx!"We ate the rest of the dinner and made small, friendly talk.

After the dinner

"Thank you for having me over for dinner" Austin said as he headed towards the door.

"It was my pleasure Austin!" I said to Austin. He was about to head out when he said "Oh I almost forgot!" with thath he went inside the kitchen. I followed him. I was about to start crying when I saw Austin pick Melody up and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for Austin!" I asked trying to sound confused, which I was but I waas more shcoked.

"I couldnt help it. I just felt I had to do it. By the way is she gonna stay with you tonight?''

"ur.. yeah,, her parents are gone so shes gonna stay here with me for the weekend" I lied swiftly. MAN! I have turned into a lieing machine.

"Oh okay! Well then, see you around Ally!"

"See you!" With that I closed the door and went to the kitchen to pick Melody up.

After the weekend: Monday

Again with the same routine. Got up, got dressed, dropped Mel off at Trish's house and headed towards school.

At school I was walking down the hallway, I WAS LATE! and Ally dawson is never late. I was trying to get my books out of my bag when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me inside a room. It was a janitors closet. EWW! My mouth was covered with someones hand to prevent me from screaming which was a good idea cuz i'd be screaming right now. The light of the janitors closet turned on and I could see the person... It was none other that, well you guessed it again. It was Austin. Man how are you guys so good at this game. (:P)

"Austin what are.. Why..?"I started to aske a million questions but Austin put his index finger on my lips and shhshed me.

"Shhhh Ally! you are already late, so you might aswell miss the class. Any ways, I was wondering, if you had any second thoughts about my.."

"No austin. The answer is still no!" i said in a frusterated tone.

"Really. Maybe I have to do something to change your answer" What? Change my answer? Before i knew it Austin started to close in. He took me by the waist and pressed our bodies close. He leaned down and pressed his lips against my bare neck. This shot electricity through my body. WHAT! WHY WASn't i asking him to stop.

_Because your enjoying it!_

"Austin!" I whispered and closed my eyes. But he continued to kiss my neck. He started to turn me around, and now my back was against his chest. He was still kissing my neck. He moved all of my hair to one side so he had a better access.

"How about now?" he whispered and continued to kiss my neck. He made his way up to my jawline and turned me around again. Our lips were inches, no wait centimeters, no milimeters apart. His lips were brushing against mine. I closed my eyes because i gave up... only a little more... And thats when my phone rang.

We both jumped apart. I was breathless and scared. That phone gave me a heart attack. Austin on the other hand was mad. He knew that he had me. I quickly got my phone out of my bag and answered.

"Hello?''

"Hey Ally this is Trish"

"Trish?" Why was she calling?

"Ally you need to come to the hospital, Melody is in the hospital. She fainted while playing with me and she wont wake up. Come quick"

I was speech-less. My daughter was in the hospital. I dropped my phone and fell down on my knees. Tears were streaming down my face. I could hear Trish calling me through the phone.

No ones POV

Ally dropped down on her knees, and Austin just stood there with a "what the heck is going on" look on his face. Austin picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hellow. who ever you are can you please drive Ally to Miami hospital. NOW!" Said Trish.

The line went dead. Austin was confused but her helped Ally up and asked her whats going on. "Ally whats going on? Why do i need to take you to the hospital?"

Ally snapped out of her trance and said "Austin please take me to the hospital please.. please" Ally begged, as she cried.

"Ally calm down I will take you to the hospital. Lets go" Austin led Ally to the car. Through out the car ride Ally kept on crying and Austin tried to ask her who was in the hospital and why was she crying. When they finally reached the hospital, Ally jumped out of the car and ran inside the hospital.

Ally's POV

I didnt even wait for the car to stop, i just ran inside. I needed to see my daughter. As soon as I went inside, I saw Trish. Trish led me to Melody's room. There she was, my angel. She had a oxygen mask on her face and her breathing was steady. But she was still unconsious.

At that momment Austin came inside the room. "Ally whats goin-... is that Melody?" I just noded and cried. I went over her and kissed her forhead.

"Dont worry baby girl. I am here." I said, hoping she would wake up knowing her mother is here. Trish came in with the doctor.

"Doctor whats wrong with Melody is she gonna be okay?" i asked between my tears.

"Miss Dawson I will explain everything but first you need to sign this parental form (if there is such a thing). " the doctor said as he handed me the form. I quickly signed the form and gave it back to the doctor.

"Woah! Ally whats going on here and why did you sign that form for Melody. I thought only her mother or father could sign it.?" Austin asked all confused.

"Your right son. But Miss Dawson is Melody's mother" with that the doctor left. I didnt even care that my secret was out. I only cared about my daughter. I went over to her and whispered things to her. "Its okay darling, Mommys here. Mommy will make everything better! I promise." I put my head on Mel's bed.

"Ally... is.. is that true... Is Melody your daughter." Austin asked innocently. You know what, the truth is bound to come out. Just tell her Ally. _Its like the truth wants to come out of me._

I looked up at Austin and said (a lil harshly) " NO Austin she is not my daughter. She is OUR daughter. As in YOURS and MINE. YOU are the FATHER and I am the mother." I dont know what happened but after that I felt as if someone sucked all the air out of me. I felt breathless. is it just me or is the room getting...

Darker.

Please review and if any suggestion plz do tell. The next chapter is in my head! So please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you every one for the wonderful reviews. They really do make my day! and for my lovely reviewers I try to update soon. So here it goes.

Chapter 4

_Previuosly on Life's Complicated_

_I looked up at Austin and said (a lil harshly) " NO Austin she is not my daughter. She is OUR daughter. As in YOURS and MINE. YOU are the FATHER and I am the mother." I dont know what happened but after that I felt as if someone sucked all the air out of me. I felt breathless. is it just me or is the room getting... _

_Darker._

_Now_

"I think shes waking up!" said a voce. I recognized that voice. It was Austin. I slowly started to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Austin and Trish hovering over me.

"Good your up." said Trish as she backed away. Austin helped me get up from the couch. I sat up and tried to remember what happened. All I remember is telling Austin about the truth about his daughter and than the next thing I knew, I fainted.

I looked at Austin, to see his expression. His face was unreadable. Oh man he is gonna hate me forever. Our whatever we had is now ruined. I was about to ask Austin something but the doctor came in.

"Good your up. Hello Miss Dawson I'm doctor Gale. Now I ran some tests of daughter and I have a few questions."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I dont know what the doctors gonna ask. Is my daughter okay?

"Do mind talking infront of them ,or.." The doctor said but i cut him off.

"No its okay doctor, This is Trish, she is a very close frined and this is Austin. He is.. Melody's.. Father."

"Very well. Miss Dawson, I wanted to ask you about your pregnancy. I mean was the pregnancy okay? No complications?"

"Yes doctor, every thing was fine. I mean there were some trips to the hospital just normal check ups that is. BUT... I should tell you that Melody was a premature baby. I mean she was born in the 7th month. Why do you ask?" I asked all concered. I looked at Austin, and he was in a state of shock.

"Um no reason. We will have to wait for the test results. Untill than... Oh and Austin, I need to sign the parental form aswell. Both parents need to sign it. I just assumed Ally was a single mother, so... Here you go son." The doctor handed him the form and Austin signed the form. With that, the doctor left. Assuming me and Austin need to talk Trish left the room aswell. I didnt even look at Austin. I just went over to Melody and started stroking her little blonde hair. Austin broke the silence by saying " Why didnt you tell me Ally?" His tone was a little harsh.

"Tell you what, that you got a girl pregnant and you have a daughter? So that your life gets riuned!" I used the same tone he used.

"So... You just assumed that my life was gonna get riuned. You just made the desicion. Without even thinking for once maybe id be happy about this!" Now he was mad. But i was even angrier.

"NO Austin. Dont you dare say that. YOU made the decision. YOU said it your self! REMEMBER!"

FLASH BACK

"Urgh I am so tiered!" said Austin as he sat down on the couch in the practice room. I sat next to him and cuddled with him. I just came to know that I was pregnant with Austins baby. I was so scared to tell him. I mean I dont wanna get an abortion. I am so attached with this baby!

I decided to ask Austin about his thoughts on this topic. That way, I can get the truth out of him.

"Hey Austin. I have a cousin and she is exactly my age. Well her boyfriends got her pregnant and now they are gonna have a baby!" I said in an even tone.

"Poor guys! I mean who would want a baby while they are still in school. I mean yeah sure babies are fun, but not when your still a kid. Man I would never be able to go through all this."

This made my heart sink. Thats when I decided that, I will leave Austin and not tell him about our child.

End of Flashback.

Austin was speechless.

"WHAT, your speechless are'nt you! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN YOU SAID THOSE SENTENCES. I loved you Austin. I still do, but you told me your decision." By the end of that sentence I was practically bawling.

Austin's POV

I was filled with mixed emotions. I was angry at the fact that Ally didnt tell me I had a daughter. A wonderful beautiful daughter. I was ashamed because I practically told Ally about not wanting a child this early. But if Ally told me that she was pregnant with my baby, my reaction would have been different. I was... AAAAAAAAAA curse these mixed emotions.

Just than the doctor came in with a few papers in his hands. Must be the reports. Ally at once whiped her tears and I whiped a single tear that surfaced the corner of my eye.

"Austin, Ally... The reports are here." the doctor said. His facial expressions were not so great. He looked ... sad? He cleared his throat and continued. "Miss Dawson, were you under alot of stress during your pregnancy?"

Ally didnt answer, she just kept looking down at our daughter. WOW! I LOVED THE SOUND OF THAT.

"Well Miss Dawson, I just got off the phone with your doctor in Canada. She told me that you were in a lot of stress during your pregnancy." I looked at Ally and she was still looking down.

"Im afraid I have some bad news. Melody has a whole in her heart. She needs a heart surgery." The doctor said as he handed me the reports. My eyes started to water up. In a minute my world was shattered. My daughter, she was ...

Ally fell down on her knees and started to cry even harder. The doctor left us to be alone. I was unable to move. I just met my daughter and, and now... I whiped my tears. I knew Ally needed me right now. I went over her and hugged her. She at once looked at me and than started to cry again in my chest.

"Shh Ally calm down. Nothings gonna happen to Melody. Nothings gonna happen to her." I tried to calm her down but what could i do. I couldnt stop my tears aswell.

"yo-you dont understand Austin... I-I cant loose her Austin, She's my life I cant live without her. I- I Love her so much Austin" She said as she hugged me tighter.

"Nothings gonna happen to our daughter, I promise." I said as I kissed her forehead.

I hope you liked it! thanks for the wonderful reviews once again! Any Ideas, please do tell me!

-Shiza


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I love you all! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I had a psychology exam. Any ways, I am gonna update before my next exam. I cant just leave you guys hanging! Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Previously on Life's Complicated

_"Shh Ally calm down. Nothings gonna happen to Melody. Nothings gonna happen to her." I tried to calm her down but what could i do. I couldnt stop my tears aswell. _

_"yo-you dont understand Austin... I-I cant loose her Austin, She's my life I cant live without her. I- I Love her so much Austin" She said as she hugged me tighter. _

_"Nothings gonna happen to our daughter, I promise." I said as I kissed her forehead._

_Now_

Austin's Pov

Ally cried herself to sleep in my arms. I carried her to the couch in the room and covered her with blankets. Melody was still fast asleep, unaware of the fact that what's going on inside her. My baby girl. I wasn't a least bit angry by the fact that Ally hid her pregnancy from me. I mean what's gone is gone. There's no turning back. The doctor came in and said "Mr Moon, we are going to discharge your daughter for a few days. After that she will be taken to a new hospital, where her surgery is gonna happen. You may take your daughter as soon as you are done filling this form." The doctor handed me the form and went over to Melody to detach her from the machines.

The form asked for Melody's full name and date of birth and etc. I didn't know any of that! What kind of a father am I? I need Ally.  
"Um Ally?" I shook her.  
"Wha- What's wrong Austin? Is Melody okay?" She asked all concerned.

"Yeah Yeah Melody is fine. The doctors discharged her for a few days before the surgery. She can go home as soon as we are done finishing this form." I said as I showed Ally the form. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. She took the form from me and read it.

"Full name: Melody Moon  
Date of Birth: 20th June 2012…" I couldn't hear Ally anymore….. I was in my own world. "Melody Moon".

She gave her my last name… from the start. I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't even hear Ally yell my name.

"AUSTIN!"

"What?" I snapped out.  
"Sign here." She handed me the form and pointed where to sign. Under the little box said the word, Father. I smiled and signed my name and then handed the form to Ally. We called the doctor and gave him the form. Ally was about to pick Melody but I beat her to it. She gave me a confused look as I gently and carefully lifted my baby girl.

"Any precautions doctor?" Ally asked as I adjusted Melody in my arms. She nuzzled her head in my chest. AWWWW  
"Ah yes… make sure she doesn't cry a lot. Because crying can cause her to exhaust; this could be dangerous. So make sure she is always happy. That's all. I'll see you in a few days. And believe me, Melody will be alright." The doctor gave us a smile and walked out of the room.

Melody suddenly fluttered her eyes open looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back. Then she started to suck her small fist, which was adorable.  
"Here Austin, give Melody to me." Ally said as she extended her arms to hold Mel.  
"NO!" I moved Melody away from Ally.  
''Austin I need Melody a) to feed her and b) you have to drive the car.'' Ally stated. I hate it when she is right. I sighed and handed Melody to Ally. We went outside the hospital and towards the car. I opened the passengers door for Ally and then ran towards the other side and got in the car.

10 minutes of me staying silent and Ally making baby noises to feed Melody, we finally arrived at Ally's house. I grabbed Melody's bag and followed Ally. Her father was still not back from the convention. As she was walking inside the kitchen, something hit me, was Melody the reason why she wasn't getting back together with me? YES! I have a huge chance with getting back together with Ally.

"Austin! Can you please come here and hold Melody for a sec!" Ally said from the kitchen.  
I went in the kitchen and took Melody away from Ally. Melody at once started to clapp her tiny little hands and gave the biggest smile in the world. Ally smiled for the first time in a long time.  
"Austin can you please stay here for dinner. I don't want to be alone." Ally said as she took something out of the fridge.  
"Sure Alls. Anything for you." With that I went to the living room and played with my daughter.

Ally's Pov

My secrets out. Austin knows and he doesn't hate me. I really do love this man. But I still cant over the fact my little angel has a surgery in a few days. I sighed and started to make dinner. When I was done I went to go and call Austin for dinner.  
"Who's daddy's little girl. Yes you are! Yes you are!" AWWWWWW. Melody looked so happy with Austin here. Maybe she knows that her family is with her.  
"Austin, Dinner's ready."  
"YAY!" he screamed like a little kid while grabbing his little girl and ran towards the kitchen. He put Melody is the crib and sat at the dining table. The dinner we ate was in silence. After we were done Austin help me clean up.  
"Ah.. Ally?" Austin called as he picked Mel.  
"Yeah Austin?" I said with my arms in the sink filled with soap.

"I think Melody did her business!" He said and brought Mel towards me.  
"Ah.. Austin can you take off her clothes and I will come and change her. Go upstairs first room and the right." I said and I started to wash the last plate.

Austin's Pov

"We are gonna get you all cleaned up. Yes we are.." I talked to Melody in a baby voice. I walked into Ally's room for the first time. It was small with a bed and a crib. I am guessing Melody also sleeps here. Something at Ally's bed side table catches my eye. It's a picture. Of me and Melody. We both are asleep and Melody is on top of me. Under the picture in bold letters is written "MY FAMILY". Wow. Ally did want us to be together but she was afraid of my reaction. The picture was beautiful, but it was missing something… Ally. I smiled and put Melody on the bed and started to take off her clothes.

"Sorry! Ill take it from here" Ally said as she walked in the room. I carefully watched her while she did her stuff. She took Melody in the bathroom and gave her a shower.  
"Austin can you please take out some clothes for Mel, they're in the first drawer." Ally called from the bathroom.  
"Aye, Aye captain" I said as I walked towards the dresses. I opened the first drawer and took out shirt that said "Daddy's little girl" and its matching trouser. Ally came out of the bathroom with Melody wrapped in a towel. Ally was breathing heavily while some of her hair was also wet. She looked so cute. I handed the clothes to Ally, and she laughed. I knew why she was laughing. The whole "daddy's little girl" that's why. When Ally was done with Melody she put Melody on her bed and sat down herself.  
"What a day!" She sighed and threw herself back.

"I agree!" I said and also "threw myself back". It was now me, Ally and Melody was sitting with the "head" of the bed.

"A lot has happened in one day. I just afford to lose my daughter Austin!" She looked at me with tears streaming down her face.  
"Hey Hey! Don't cry…Shh, nothing will happen to her. I promise!" I whipped her tears with me thumbs and kissed her forehead. I heard giggling and clapping sound. We turned around and saw it was Melody who was making that noise. She was clapping and laughing while showing her cute little teeth less mouth. E and Ally both started to laugh like crazy. When our laughing fit was finally over I said " Looks like even Mel wants you and me together." I smirked, while Ally flushed red. She turned her body away; now her back was facing me.

Ally's Pov

Urgh.. like father like daughter. I turned my back towards Austin to hide my now red face. Suddenly I felt Austin's hand on my waist and his hot breath on my neck. My breathing rate became faster and faster. I closed my eyes. Austin turned me around and I opened my eyes to see his face millimeters away from mine. Austin closed his eyes and leaned in further. I was about to close my eyes when I heard my phone ring.  
"REALLY!" Austin said in frustration as he moved back and I giggled. Turns out it was Austin's phone.

"Hello?"" he said grumpily. This made me laugh. Austin gave me a look and focused on his call. He went out side our room and… wait our.. what I meant to say was my room to focus on his call.

I sighed and took out my book from my bag and flipped the pages and came to a hault. It was a song I wrote called "if I die young". I loved playing it to Melody because in that way I am telling her what to do if I die young. I wrote this song when I was taken to the hospital for Melody's delivery. I was told that there are some complications and I may not survive. So I wrote this song. Thank god I did survive, but I did realize something, that life is so short and u can die young. So I often play this song for Melody, even though she cant interpret its meaning. But she is a smart child and really connected to music just like ker parents. I started to play the piano and looked towards Mel.

_Life is so short, so give it your all_

_Live every moment, without regretting_

_Who knows when you'll say the last word from your tongue?_

_You might die young._

_We're all in this world for a little time_

_We're all gonna leave everything behind_

_Who knows when my time will be up_

_So this is to tell you_

_If I die young…. Ohhhhhh_

_(Chorus)_

_If I die young, would you tell the ones_

_The ones that I love, not to cry on the earth_

_The earth under which, Im buried deep_

_Just tell them that, Im not theirs to keep._

_Im not theirs to keep…._

_Im gonna leave everyone behind_

_My friends my family and even time_

_Who knows when my time will be up_

_So this is to tell you ohhhhh_

_If I die young… ohhh_

_(Chorus)_

_If I die young, would you tell the ones_

_The ones that I love, not to cry on the earth_

_The earth under which, Im buried deep_

_Just tell them that, Im not theirs to keep._

_Im not theirs to keep…._

_So burry me deep, into the ground_

_Without any sound, I will go_

_Burry me deep into the ground without any sound_

_Il gooooo forever…_

_If I die young would you tell the ones_

_The ones that I love we will meet soon enough_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_If I die young, would you tell the ones_

_The ones that I love, not to cry on the earth_

_The earth under which, I'm buried deep_

_Just tell them that, I'm not theirs to keep._

_I'm not theirs to keep…._

_If I die young…_

_If I die young_

_If I die young….*_

I stopped playing and looked at Melody and she was a sleep. I went towards her and picked her up. "Everything will be alright baby girl. Don't you worry!" I kissed her forehead and put her in the crib.

"Hey Ally, I have to go. My parents are calling me. I guess I should go home and tell them about.. Um Melody." Austin said as he walked into the room.

"Oh they know. Actually they were the first ones to find out. Actually they were the ones who suggested the pregnancy test!" I said, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Okay so everyone knows about the baby except for the baby's dad. You will pay for this Dawson." He said with a smile on his face. I am glad he is not mad. I can't bear to see Austin mad at me. We were now by the front door.

"So.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school than?" he asked.

"I don't know Austin. I don't think Trish will be able to handle Melody now. I might have to stay back to watch her."

"oh its okay my parents can watch her. Besides I bet they are dieing to meet their granddaughter!" Austin laughed.

"Really! Phew! That took a lot of load of my shoulders" I sighed in relief. "So see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you. Good night." With that he kissed my cheek nice and slowly and went away. I on the other hand was in a shock, and was frozen. I zoombied my way to my bed and closed my eyes. I smiled and put my hand where Austin kissed me and went to sleep.

_Everything will be fine._

_**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the late update. P.S I do own this song if I die young. I wrote it so, no need for disclaimer. I hope you guys like it!**_

_**~Shiza**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey so I just wanted to say that I wasn't really motivated to write this chapter, as I only got 4 reviews. May be I got a great response on my previous story, I expected the same from this. Anyways, I might stop writing but.. don't knw**_

_**AwkkwardTree**__**: Thank you for the wonder full comment. I am glad you liked my song. **___

_**DEAN:**__**I LOVE YOU! Thank you for the lovely comment! You really made my day! :* **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Previously:**_

"See you. Good night." With that he kissed my cheek nice and slowly and went away. I on the other hand was in a shock, and was frozen. I zoombied my way to my bed and closed my eyes. I smiled and put my hand where Austin kissed me and went to sleep.

_Everything will be fine. _

Now:

I woke up bright and early, packed all of Melody's stuff for her day with her grandparents. I decided to take a bath before Melody wakes up. As soon as I was done with the shower, I decided to make some breakfast as I still had an hour and a half for school. I was making my way to the kitchen when I heard a knock on my door.

Who could it be? I thought and opened the door.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said.

"Austin! What are you doing here?" I said as I pulled him inside. It was about to rain and I didn't want him to get sick.

"Cant a guy come visit his 2 favorite girls in the world!" He said and I blushed.

"Well your welcome anytime. Would you like some breakfast. I was about to make some for myself?" I asked. "Oh I would love to!" He said and sat on the counter beside the stove and I made some pancakes. I don't know why I was being so formal with him, he is just Austin.

After we are done eating I look at the watch and realize it's almost time to leave. "Hey Austin, I think we should get going. We're going to be late. We have to drop Melody at your house as well" I said as I put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Relax Ally! That's why I am here. I know your car is still not fixed so I am gonna be your ride!" Austin said. Awww he is so sweet. Just then I heard crying through the baby monitor. "Looks like our daughter is up." Austin said with a smile. I really like the sound of that. Our daughter. I smiled and went upstairs. I quickly changed Melody's diaper and clothes. She was wearing a black frock with grey flowers on it. A grey cap and white leggings with black stripes, to keep Melody warm. It may not snow in Miami in December but for a 6 month old baby, it was pretty cold. I quickly grabbed my bag, Melody's bag and headed down stairs. As soon as I reached the last step Austin came running towards me like a kid saying "Gimme gimme gimme" (saying give me very quickly) and with that he snatched Melody away from me. Even though Austin was a father her still acted like a little kid. Right now Austin was playing peekaboo with Melody.

"Um Austin, I hate to break it but we are getting late."

"Fine" he said grumpily and handed Melody to me. He went outside and I followed him. Once we sat in Austin asked "Are my girls buckled up?" I just love the way he refers us as _his_ girls. I nodded and Austin started the car.

We arrived at Austin's house in less than 5 minutes. Mimi was waiting for us outside. Its been a while since I saw her.

"ALLY!" she squealed as I got out of the car with Melody in my hands. "And Melody!" She said looking at her granddaughter. She gave us both a bone crushing hug. After that I handed Melody to Mimi and she cradled her in her secure arms. "I haven't felt this great since Austin was born!"

We talked to each other on the porch while Austin went inside to drop off Melody's bag. When we were done me and Austin both kissed Melody goodbye and were off to school. You know what, I feel a lot better now that Austin knows the big secret.

A/N: So sorry for a short and boring update. The next episode will be more …. Juicy as there will be a new character. *evil smile* Please, review as they are the only things that inspire me to write more.

Shiza


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I mean they really do make my day! I want to apologize for that short update. To be honest this chapter was suppose to be a part of the last chapter but I wanted to put something up soo…**_

_**Here is chapter 7**_

Previously on Life's Complicated

_**We talked to each other on the porch while Austin went inside to drop off Melody's bag. When we were done me and Austin both kissed Melody goodbye and were off to school. You know what, I feel a lot better now that Austin knows the big secret.**_

_**Now**_

School feels so great once you have nothing to hide. I mean, Austin knows my secret, my daughter is happy. The only thing that is worrying me is Melody's operation. I just hope everything goes well.

The school was about to end and Austin and I were standing by our lockers. I swear if you were not listening to our conversation and saw us from a distance. It looked like we were a couple.

"So I got a call from the doctor today." Austin said while he was leaning on the lockers while I was taking out my books from the locker.

"What did he say?" I asked all worried. "Don't worry. He just told me the dates of Melody's operation. It's the 27th of December." Austin said. I was speechless. The date of the operation was only 6 days apart. Today was the last day of school. We were getting winter vacations, which was good because that means I get to spend more time with my daughter. The final bell finally rang and Austin and I walked towards his car.

We finally reached Austin's house and went inside. Mimi and Melody were in the kitchen. "Hey Mimi, how are you?" I asked as I picked Melody up from the table she was sitting on. "I am great Ally. Oh and Ally, Melody is such an easy baby. She is the sweetest" Mimi said.

After an hour, I asked Austin if he could drop me off and he said yes.

"Goodbye Mimi. Thank you for looking after Melody." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

Our drive home was fun. Melody kept on clapping and laughing while me and Austin made baby noises and talked to Melody. I loved these moments. When we reached our house I saw my father's car in the drive way. "Dad must be home." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Austin would you like to stay for dinner!" I asked. I really wanted Austin to stay. It was so much fun around him.

Austin's POV

"Sure!" I answered Ally. Okay Austin you have to ask Ally, fast. She has to say yes, I mean the only reason she said no was Melody and no that she knows I am okay with Melody, her answer will be different.

Ally carried Melody inside while I grabbed both of our bags. As we entered the house Ally shouted. "DAD! I AM HOME!"

"Ally dear. Come in the kitchen. Look who's here!" Her father said and me and Ally looked at each other. Melody then stretched her hands towards me indicating that she wanted me to pick her up. Once I did she clapped her cute little hands and gave me the cutest smile. That's my girl.

I went in the kitchen and I followed her, with Melody in my hands. I saw Mr. Dawson talking to another man.

"Ally look who is here to meet you. Its Wren!" Mr. D said and Ally was now overjoyed. Who the heck was this guy and why is my Ally happy to see him. Ally quickly ran and hugged him. I am not afraid to admit that I was jealous! I looked at Wren. He was young, goodlooking….

"Hey Ally! I missed you!"… and a British accent. Great!

"Wren! What are you doing here? Oh my god!" Ally said all excited. Mr. Dawson was now gone somewhere leaving me, my girls and that douche bag alone.

"Well your doctor contacted me and told me about Mel's condition and I came as soon as I could to come and see you and Mel." He said and Ally hugged him. Look at him, trying to flirt with my girl. To get Ally's attention I cleared my throat.

"Oh I am so sorry, Austin, this is Dr. Wren. He was my doctor and a GREAT friend during my pregnancy. That is why the doctors contacted him cuz he was my doctor. And Wren, this is my friend Austin." Ally said. So now I was just a friend. Not even a best friend but just a friend.

"Austin Wren was there for me in every step of the way. He was a great help." Ally told me. I stepped forward with a forced smile on my face, and extended my free hand for a hand shake.  
"Hey. Nice to meet you Wren, I am glad that Ally had someone with her." I said as Wren shook my hand.

"Wren, Austin also happens to be Melody's father." Ally blushed as she said and walked towards me. And my girl is back. The look on Wren's face was priceless. POOR YOU!

"Oh! So this is the famous Austin Moon Ally always talked about." He said with a weird tone.

"Yeah'' Ally said shyly. Awwww.

After some akward silence Ally spoke up. "Austin can you please put Melody to bed while I go talk to dad about Melody and how you know. He is gonna be soo happy when I tell him that the great Austin knows.'' Ally laughed.

"Sure thing Alls" I said as I picked up Mel's bag.

"Um Ally, I could put Melody to bed. I mean .. Austin must be tired with school and all." Said Wren. That jerk.

"Umm… Wren that's sweet of you but apart from my dad and me, Austin's the only person Mel sleeps with. Come to think of it, she only falls asleep with dad when he plays Austin's lullaby. So yeah, I think its best if Austin puts her to bed." Ally said and walks out of the kitchen. OHHHH YEAH! Austin 1 British older doc 0! With that little victory dance in my head I walked upstairs to Ally's room.

Once I put my baby girl to sleep, I went downstairs to help Ally with the dinner. When I went downstairs I saw Wren cutting vegetables for Ally while Ally was stirring something on the stove. They were laughing and cooking, like some happy family. This made my blood boil. Ally is mine and mine only!

"Hey Ally, do you need any help?" I asked nicely. I am not gonna let that jerk take all the glory.  
"No Austin, Thank you. Dinner will be ready soon."

After a while dinner was served. Ally's father came inside the kitchen and attacked me with a bone crushing hug.  
"Oh Austin dear! I am so happy now that you know. I know you will keep my Ally and Melody safe." Mr Dawson said as he released me.  
"Of course Mr. Dawson, you know I will ALWAYS keep my girls safe." I eyed Wren.

Wren's Pov

As soon as I heard about Melody, I grabbed the first flight to Miami to see Ally and be there for her. I may be older than Ally but I love her very much. I mean, yeah we are 8 years apart but hey, love has no age. I thought maybe on this trip, I will confess my love for her, but that's when I met Austin. The jerk Ally loves and is the father of the baby. But I too am not gonna give up on Ally. She will be MINE.

No one's POV

They all sat down on the table and started to eat the food. Ally broke the akward silence  
"Austin, Christmas is coming, and since its gonna be Mel's first Christmas I thought we should give her something special. So will you go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Ah- Ally, why bother Austin, I mean I can take you shopping, I am sure has plans" Wren said before Austin could even answer.

"Actually Wren, I don't have any plans. And even if I did I would cancel them for MY girls. Ofcourse Ally I would love to take you shopping." Austin said to Ally.

Wren was now mad, because Austin was stealing his chances of having Ally.

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room and started to talk. Wren started to tell about his time he spent with Ally, just to tell Austin that that he knows Ally and how close he is to her.

"Ally, I remember the night Melody was born. You called me like 6 in the morning saying that you have to go to the hospital" said Wren.

"It was my dad who called you and yeah I remember." Ally said as she sat down on the couch next to Austin. This made Austin feel happy and complete.

"And I was with you in every step of the way. Well not every, you refused to let me hold your hand while you were giving birth, I mean mostly people hold someones hand but not you…"

"lets not talk about the past okay." Said Mr. Dawson.  
"Sure thing Lester. So anyway Alls do…" Ally cut Wren off.  
"um Wren not to be rude or anything.. but.. only Austin gets to call me Alls. No one and not even my dad is allowed to call me that."  
Wren looked at Lester and Lester nodded "Its true. Only Austin here gets to call her that.

Wren was now boiling. He was furious that Austin owned Ally in many ways, and he did not like that. He always got what he wanted and now, his eyes were for Ally.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked the update. Picture Wren as the Wren frm PLL.. PLZ Rate and review**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS LYNCH! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OMG! Thank you for the great reviews.. WOW! Thank you. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. P.S please go on the links in the end to view some of the things used in this chapter. It will be good as I suck at defining things. **_

_**Previously on Life's Complicated **_

"_And I was with you in every step of the way. Well not every, you refused to let me hold your hand while you were giving birth, I mean mostly people hold someones hand but not you…"_

"_lets not talk about the past okay." Said Mr. Dawson.  
"Sure thing Lester. So anyway Alls do…" Ally cut Wren off.  
"um Wren not to be rude or anything.. but.. only Austin gets to call me Alls. No one and not even my dad is allowed to call me that."  
Wren looked at Lester and Lester nodded "Its true. Only Austin here gets to call her that._

_Wren was now boiling. He was furious that Austin owned Ally in many ways, and he did not like that. He always got what he wanted and now, his eyes were for Ally._

_**Now**_

No ones POV

It was late and everyone decided to watch a movie. Wren was sitting on the single seater while Lester Ally and Austin were sitting on the big couch. After a while a while Austin looked at Ally saw that her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

"Mr. Dawson, I better put Ally to bed and head home." Austin said as he started to pick Ally.  
"Austin, Ill put Ally to bed. You should go home, its late." Wren said as he got up.

Austin made a face and said "its okay Wren. I got it. Besides I have to go and meet Melody as well." Austin picked Ally up, bridle style. Ally adjusted her head in Austin's chest and made herself comfortable.

"Austin, its getting very late. Why don't you just sleep here tonight. I'll call your parents and tell them." Mr. Dawson said and called Austin's parents. Austin made his way to Ally's bedroom while Wren went to the guest bedroom.

Austin gently put Ally to bed and kissed her fore head.

"Austin, stay here with me." Ally said sleepily. As much as Austin wanted to "Ally as much as I want to I cant, its just the sleep talking. I wouldn't want you to freak out in the morning."  
"No no. I am completely awake. See." She said sleepily as she lazily got up and sat down her eyes still closed.  
"Ally, sleep, I will see you first thing in the morning. I love you."

"love you too." She smiled goofily and went to sleep. Austin smiled and went towards the crib where Melody was asleep.

"Goodnight baby girl." He kissed Melody's fore head and with that Austin went to the other room and went to sleep.

Next Morning.

Austin, Ally and Melody were ready to go shopping for their daughter's first Christmas.

"Good Morning Everyone" walked down Wren. They all said their hello's and Austin and Ally headed out to go shopping.

"Hey Ally, what do you want for Christmas?" Asked Wren as Ally picked up Melody.

"Wren, I don't want anything for Christmas and besides, a present is supposed to be a surprise." Said Ally. Austin smiled and picked up his car keys and the three of them went out.

Austin and Ally finally reached the mall and started searching for the perfect gift for Melody. They went to many shops with toys and other stuff but nothing was special enough for Melody.

Finally after 2 hours of roaming and arguing, Austin and Ally finally bought the perfect present for their angel. A necklace. It was necklace with a silver chain and a silver heart pendant. Austin and Ally got the pendant engraved. It said "We'll always be in your heart." The pendant could open and inside Austin and Ally put their pictures in to literally complete the meaning of the engraving. This was the perfect gift for their baby girl.

Christmas Day (nothing happened before)

It was Christmas. Ally was at her house and Austin was at his house. They decided to give Melody her present over dinner. The Moon's were invited by the Dawson's. There was still an unnecessary guest present, but he was there too.

The first thing that Ally did when she woke up was, she dressed Melody. Melody was wearing a red velvet frock with white fur around the neck and the bottom of the frock. A black belt across her waist and some white leggings underneath the frock. She was wearing black shoes underneath, and to top it all off a cute little Santa's hat. All in all, she looked like baby Mrs. Claus.

It was almost time for the Moon's to come and Ally decided to give her father and Wren their presents. Ally gave her father a multi-purpose travelling bag because he travels a lot. Lester gave Ally a new keyboard for her room. Ally was over joyed because she really wanted a new key board.

Lester gave his granddaughter a stuffed cute little Christmas tree, which apparently is her first stuffed toy.

"hey Ally, can I talk to you for a second" Wren called Ally to the side. Ally put Melody down and walked over to Wren who was now in the kitchen.  
"what's up!'' Ally asked.

Without answering to Ally's question Wren grabbed Ally's face and kissed her hard, on the lips. Ally was caught of guard, her eyes wide open. She started to push Wren away but he was too strong. Finally he let go.

"Merry Christmas Ally" He said all breathless.

"Wh-What the fuck was that?" Ally growled.

"That was your Christmas present, love" Wren said flirtatiously. Ally just started at him with tears in her eyes. The next thing she did was slapped Wren's face and said "How dare you kiss me like that!"

"Ally I love you. I love you very much and I promise that I would never let you go." Wren grabbed Ally's hands and pushed her close. Ally made a wiered face and try to free herself from Wren.

"Ally you cant deny your love for me…"

"I don't love you Wren. Where did you get that idea from?" Ally said all annoyed.

"Ally no don't say this your in denial.. I love you and you love me .." Wren tried to kiss Ally again but Ally pushed Wren aside and ran into the living room. She tried to avoid contact with her father while she picked up Melody and went to her room.

Only 2 people could calm Ally down, Austin and Melody. After 15 minutes of this little show down, the Moon's arrived. Ally whipped her tears and made herself look presentable and went downstairs with Melody. The Moon's were overjoyed to see their granddaughter. Ally just stood in the corner while the Moons greated each other. Ally went to her room because she couldn't stand being in the same room as Wren. She went to her room and started pacing. Her hands were sweaty and her heart beat was fast. She wanted Austin to calm her down but she couldn't impose all her worries on him. Just then Ally heard someone call her name.

"Ally? Are you okay" It was Austin. Ally couldn't help her self. She ran across the room and hugged Austin tightly. Her arms were around his neck. Austin at once hugged her back. Then he heard Ally cry which made Austin worry.

"Alls, are you okay? What's the matter?" Austin took Ally's face in his hands and whipped her tears with his thumbs.

Ally looked into Austin's eyes and then hugged him again. "Au-Austin…he.. he.. kissed me.. Wren… he kissed me." Ally said between her sobs. Austin tightened his grip around Ally and started to calm her down. But the truth was that Austin himself was very angry. He wanted to kill Wren for kissing his girl.

"I am gonna kill that .."

"No Austin, don't. Lets not let that jerk ruin our Christmas." Ally said as she whipped her remaining tears. Just then Melody started to make baby noises and clapping her hands. She cut the tension in the room and made the atmosphere. Both Austin and Ally laughed; Austin picked up the cute little Satan Claus Melody and went downstairs.

After dinner it was time for present.

"Okay time for presents!" shouted Mike.

Ally gave Mimi a cute scarf and Mike a wallet, whereas Mike and Mimi gave Ally a cute lather jacket, which Ally loved. They gave their granddaughter a cute little dress. It was time that parents of Melody gave her the big present. Austin and Ally looked at each other and smiled. Ally took out the necklace and tied it around her daughter's neck.

"Merry Christmas Baby girl" Ally kissed her daughter. Austin on the other hand picked up Melody and tossed her in the air and then caught her again. Melody started to laugh like crazy. Wren during all this watched quietly, with anger in his eyes.

"Ally have you given Wren his present?" asked Lester. Ally at once stopped smiling looked angrily at Wren.

"I did dad. It's a gift that neither him, nor his cheek will forget." Ally said coldly. Wren smirked and said "And Ally I know that my gift, it will come in your dreams"

"CORRECTION, nightmare" With that Ally left the room and Austin followed her.

"Ally, don't let that jerk ruin this night."

"Your right Austin, lets just forget about it. Oh, your present!" Ally went inside and came back with a huge box. Austin at first staired at Ally and then quickly opened his gift. It was a brand new guitar.

"OMG! THANX ALLY. It's the guitar I wanted. Thank you thank you thank you." Austin tightly hugged Ally. "I love you soo much!" He whispered. "I know" I said quietly.

"Oh I almost forgot your present" Austin said and took out a box from his jacket. Ally slowly opened the box and was petrified once she saw what was inside. It was a silver and diamond bracelet. There was a heart shaped diamond pendant type thing at the end of the bracelet. The rest of the bracelet was in a chain form with one look of silver and one of diamond. (plz I suck at description so to get the full effect and to see the bracelet, go on the link at the end of the story)

Ally's eyes started to tear up. "Wow Austin this is.. this is just beautiful, and expensisive. I – I cant except thi.."

"oh shut up Ally, here let me put it on." Austin took the bracelet out of the box and delicately put it on Ally's small wrist.

"You know, today is also special to me for one more reason." Said Austin.

"And why is that." Ally said as she admired her bracelet.

"Its our anniversary" Austin said softly.

"I know Austin." Ally said quietly.

"Last year, you left before our anniversary and I wanted to give you this bracelet then." Austin's voice was low.

"Austin I am soo sorry. Please forgive me. It wasn't easy for me, leaving the love of my life right before our first anniversary. I cried for months, I wanted to die, but only 2 things kept me going. Melody and this." Ally took out the long chain that was always around her neck but it was long so it was always under her clothes. It was a long chain, with a circular stone that said " TOGETHER FOREVER". It was a necklace that Austin gave Ally on her birthday. Austin was shocked.

"You still have this?"

"I never took it off. You remember what Wren said about me not letting him hold my hand when I was in labor?" Ally asked and Austin just shook his head.

"Because I was holding this all the time. It made me feel that you were right there with me, holding my hand." Ally said and stared into Austin's eyes.

"Really!?" Austin was really surprised. Ally just kept quiet and nodded. Both of them stared into each others eyes. Austin started to lean in, he semi closed his eyes. Austin stopped before their lips were inches apart, making sure that Ally was okay with this. Ally answered by closing the gap between them. She couldn't take it. She needed Austin's touch, his lips.

The kiss was soft, passionate and just perfect. Austin not wanting to let Ally go, put his on hand on the back of Ally's head and the other on her back and pulled her close; making the kiss deeper. After what seemed like forever, both of them had to realese because of lack of O2. Austin and Ally joined their forehead together and panted. Ally smiled and so did Austin. Finally Ally said "Yes Austin"

"What?" He asked still looking in her eyes.

"I will get back together with you." She said shyly. Austin's eyes widen and was over joyed. He picked Ally up and started to spin her around.

"Correction, THIS was the best Christmas/Anniversary present ever" Austin said and kissed his Ally again.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it longer. Enjoy and a Happy New Year to all. I hope this year brings happiness, joy, love and hopefully AUSLLY AND RAURA. I pray that this year all our dreams may come true. Happy New Year to all my viewers.:D**_

_**-Shiza**_

_**The links**_

_**For Mel's Christmas dress: **__** imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=-s-jPreGKvnFjM:&imgrefurl= &docid=PsZcuqy6PwXwwM&imgurl= &w=225&h=163&ei=v5ngUJ_xNYSi0QW01YCwBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=12&vpy=400&dur=1897&hovh=130&hovw=180&tx=140&ty=83&sig=114121241373205689399&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=170&start=0&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:0,i:179**_

_**For the bracelet:**_

_** imgres?um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=2g3W0lzonu_P2M:&imgrefurl= /category/jewelry/promise-rings/&docid=2qhxS-en6xamUM&imgurl= &w=500&h=316&ei=sczhUI-BEcPG0QWT-YHgCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1042&vpy=125&dur=3728&hovh=178&hovw=283&tx=104&ty=77&sig=114121241373205689399&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=227&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:0,i:163**_

_**For the necklace that Austin gave to Ally:**_

_** imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=4JGL9OD2j_gFaM:&imgrefurl= bookmark/together-forever-hand-stamped-sterling-silver-by-artisanimpact-794621&docid=KADVKGZGlgcMaM&imgurl= il_430xN. &w=430&h=453&ei=bc_hUNCXMMqZ0QWssYCYAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1106&vpy=179&dur=6126&hovh=230&hovw=219&tx=155&ty=170&sig=114121241373205689399&page=1&tbnh=151&tbnw=155&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:150**_


End file.
